


Unlit

by WorryinglyInnocent



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, F/M, Female Ejaculation, NSFW, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Rumbelle - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vampires, vampire cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: Follow-up to Unchanged. A few months after their hunt together, Gold and Belle meet (almost) by chance again, and take advantage of the darkness.Written for the @a-monthly-rumbelling prompt: Bumping into each other - literally.Please note:This was written for the non-smut prompt but does contain smut.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Unlit

Gold had always preferred to stick to cities throughout his long life. There were so many more people there that it was easier to blend in, and they made for easier hunting grounds. There was always fresh blood in a city, and no one would notice one person missing. Out in the countryside it was harder to go unnoticed, and harder to cover his tracks. 

All the same, he had been born in the country and he had spent most of his mortal life there. He missed the green sometimes, and it was for that reason that he would occasionally indulge himself with a hunt in a park. Cities generally did well at maintaining their green spaces, a little patch of nature in the middle of the concrete jungle, although what good it did to counteract the fog of fumes from the traffic that could still be heard beyond the trees was debatable. 

He had lived in many places and he had hunted in many parks, but he always came back to London. Hyde Park was a particular favourite of his, and he had enjoyed many a playful night here. Tonight was no exception. Everyone should be wary of walking in parks alone in the dead of night. The ones who weren’t, the ones stumbling home through the darkness as a short cut rather than sticking to the safer lit pavements, well, they were easy prey. 

He watched the man from the shadows as he swayed his way across the grass. Gold had caught the scent a few minutes ago and he was most definitely on the hunt now, moving silently in time with his prey’s lurches. Perhaps he wouldn’t kill this one; he’d fed recently and wouldn’t need to drain him dry. If the subject in question woke up under a bush feeling weak with a scratch on his neck, well, he could just put it down to the amount he’d had to drink the night before. 

Gold was so intent in his pursuit that he didn’t notice the figure moving towards him at speed before it was too late and they collided. 

“Sorry,” he said, but they were gone, running off into the darkness. Yes, running was definitely the way to get through the parks at night when the vampires were on the hunt…

Gold paused, his own quarry completely forgotten, because the figure who had knocked him had been going just a tad too quickly for a normal human, and they had definitely come out of nowhere. 

He stopped and sniffed the air, recognising the trace of scent.

_Belle_. 

He could always recognise her, and tonight was no different. Her scent was as intoxicating as it always was, and Gold wondered if she did that on purpose somehow. 

The drunk man continued to stumble on home, no longer in any danger, as Gold spun on his heel and began to run after Belle. Why was she running? Was she in some kind of trouble, or was she on the hunt like he was? Or was she maybe just playing a little game with him? She could recognise him just as easily as he could recognise her, and he had been distracted with his prey, after all. 

When he caught up to her, it was clear that she was in no danger herself. There was a wicked grin on her face as she leaned casually back against the tree.

“Well, fancy meeting you here,” she purred. “I’m disappointed, Gold. You didn’t even notice me. I had to resort to drastic measures.”

“Indeed. But I noticed you in the end, and here I am.”

“Yes, you are.” She reached out, dancing her fingers up his chest and hooking them into the knot of his tie, pulling him in closer. He could feel the wonderful chill emanating from her skin and shivered with anticipation. 

“What brings you to London?” he asked. “You normally make your home across the Atlantic.”

Belle shrugged. “I fancied a change. Wondered if I might bump into an old friend who could help me out.”

“Are you in trouble, Belle?” Gold chuckled. “My my. It’s normally the young one who has to seek out their sire for help, not the other way around.”

“Oh, isn’t it just.” She smirked, and Gold knew that she was thinking about the many occasions when he’d had to call on her for assistance. “It’s not trouble, so much. Just an itch that needs scratching, one I can’t reach by myself.”

“You came all the way to London for that?”

“Why not? We have such long lives, Gold. Why not fill them with spontaneous adventure?”

Gold could certainly get behind that way of thinking. 

“So,” he began, walking her back towards the tree again and pinning her there. “Where’s this itch that you’re so desperate for me to scratch?”

Belle unfastened the buttons of her coat, slipping it off her shoulders to reveal nothing beneath but pale skin and sheer black stockings. 

“Here.” She pointed between her legs to the neat little patch of curls. “I was hoping that you might be able to kiss it better.”

Gold grinned. “I think I might be able to oblige, yes. But a deal must always be struck, after all. What would I get in return?”

“Oh, I think you know.” Belle reached down to palm his crotch, where his cock was already beginning to stir with the sight of her. “I think we can come to a mutually beneficial arrangement.”

“Certainly, my lady.”

He wasted no time, going down on his knees and parting her legs, licking a long stripe up her cleft. He could taste her juices, sweet and icy cold, and he lapped at her eagerly. No matter how many women he’d bedded, both mortal and immortal, nothing would ever compare to Belle’s deliciousness. 

He swirled his tongue around her swollen pearl, nosing into her soft hair with a grunt of satisfaction before pushing a finger up inside her. She was always ready for him, always tight and slick and clutching at him like she was desperate for more. That was one of the wonders of their relationship. They met so infrequently and coupled less frequently still, but when an unexpected pleasure like this occurred, they were never left wanting. 

Belle hiked her leg up over his shoulder, the heel of her shoe pressing hard into his back as her hands curled into his hair, pulling tight to the point of pain, but not a bad pain, just the kind of sharpness that made everything more intense. 

He glanced up at her, at her body resplendent like alabaster in the moonlight, almost glowing in its perfection. She was a creature of the night, they both were, and he could not remember a time when they had fucked in a bed like any normal couple. They were always under the stars, as nature intended them, bathing in the darkness and night. 

Then Belle pushed her hips forward, sending a waft of her intoxicating scent into his nose and reminding him of the task at hand. He pressed a second finger up into her channel and curled them both, stroking at the sweet spot deep inside her and relishing the grunts and moans she gave, not caring for the stiletto at his back or her nails against his scalp. He was alternately long drags of his tongue over her clit with sharp little prods with the very tip, something that she’d taught him so many decades ago and that would never fail to make her melt. 

He had to thank Belle for so much of his sexual knowledge, the things that had made other women compare him to God on high. That was all Belle’s doing, determined that should their intermittent relationship continue, then she would have her perfect satisfaction from it. 

Her juices were dripping down his hand now, he could hear the cleaving as he pumped his fingers in and out of her, grazing the soft spot with every stroke and making her gasp. For all the long gaps between their matings, he always remembered her tells, and he pulled his fingers out as she came, a flood of cold liquid squirting out of her. He drank her down eagerly; she was always as refreshing as his normal fare was. 

“You know,” Belle panted, slipping her leg down off his shoulder as he licked up the drips from her thighs, “there’s really no one quite as beautifully skilled with their tongue as you, my dearest Gold.”

He smirked up at her, rolling his neck as she unwound her fingers from his hair and released him. “I’m very glad to hear it. Now, I do believe that a deal was struck.”

Belle gave him her sweetest smile and ran her hands down her body, caressing her smooth skin, cupping her breasts and pinching her dark, tight nipples. 

“How do you want me, lover mine?”

Gold sat back on his haunches to undo his belt and fly, taking out his aching cock and pumping himself a couple of times to ease the pressure. Although this was not one of their long and languorous sessions, just an itch to scratch, he still wanted to make it last. He beckoned to Belle and she sank onto her knees in front of him, letting him push her down onto the dewy grass and slip both her legs over his shoulders as he lined up and thrust home to the hilt, as deep as she could take him. She was so wet from her own orgasm that he moved in her easily, every roll of his hips feeling like heaven as her walls clutched and fluttered around him, almost willing him even deeper into her wonderful inner ice. Her heels were digging into his back again, and he revelled in the momentary scratch, lowering his mouth to her breast and sucking one nipple into his mouth. He was salivating, fangs ready to drop, but they never bit their own kind, even in the heat of the moment. 

He came hard inside her, swearing violently with the force of the exquisite release. Belle could only smile her sultry smile as he pushed her legs back down and rolled off her. She let her legs loll apart, touching herself lazily as they lay in the darkness. Even the moon had hidden behind the clouds now, blushing at their antics, and Gold chuckled at the notion. 

“This was certainly an unexpected pleasure, Belle.”

“It was, wasn’t it? Here’s to many more of them in the centuries to come.”

They would move at some point. They did not sleep, so there would be no soft cuddling and slumber. There never was, it was not part of their relationship, based on lust and blood and darkness as it was. Gold did not desire it. He was perfectly happy as he was, cold under the stars and content in the knowledge that he and Belle would always find their way back to each other to scratch their very particular itches. 


End file.
